How Romantic?
by emp23ninjagirl
Summary: After pressuring Lloyd to go on a date with Harumi, the ninja all agree to go on one of their own! Watch how four dates go horribly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1: First Fail**

* * *

"Come on, Lloyd," Kai urged, "you just gotta do it!"

Lloyd, Kai, Zane, Cole, and Jay walked down the long hallways of the Palace of Secrets. Ever since the ninja were assigned guard duty of the 2nd Oni mask, they had been living in the grandeurs of the Royalty's home.

"Yeah, Lloyd," Jay interjected, "she's sure to say yes."

"Guys, cut it out." Lloyd pushed past them. "I'm not asking the Emperor's daughter on a date."

"Lloyd, we all know you like her." Kai smirked. "And I think she likes you too."

"Kai is correct." Zane scanned through some sort of database. "65% of Harumi's interactions with Lloyd indicate that she has growing feelings for you."

"So what?" Lloyd shook his head despairingly. "I could never ask her."

"Come on Lloyd." Cole shook his friend. "it's like ripping off an old Band-Aid. The sooner you do it, the less it's gonna hurt."

The ninja glared at him. Cole shrugged.

"How about this," Kai offered, "If you ask, we'll all ask somebody."

The other ninja groaned in protest.

"No way." Jay folded his arms.

"Oh. come on, you chicken." Cole shoved Jay teasingly. "Aren't you and Nya dating?"

Jay's eyes widened. "No! I mean… uh…" Jay shook his head angrily. "Group dates don't count!"

Kai thought for a moment. "Ok, if Harumi says yes to Lloyd, we have to ask somebody out too. We'll all be at Chen's Noodle house. Same day, same time, different tables."

The ninja grudgingly agreed, slightly hoping Harumi says no.

Right on time, Harumi appears from the other hallway, heading their direction.

"Well, go on!" Cole gave Lloyd a push. He glared, but walked forward hesitantly.

"Uh… hey? I mean." He cleared his throat nervously. "Hello Princess Harumi." He bowed low.

"Please, Lloyd." Harumi grabbed his hand to pull him up. "Call me Rumi."

"Oh…ok." Lloyd blushed, as she didn't let go. "I, uh… I wanted to ask you if…"

"If what?" Harumi looked into his eyes.

Lloyd stumbled over his words. "I was wondering… if we, I mean… do you…want to go out at Chen's Noodle house? With me, I mean."

Harumi blinked. "Yes, of course, Lloyd. That would be wonderful."

The group collectively let out a pent up breath.

"So, Friday, 6?" Lloyd asked.

"Friday," Harumi gave his hand a squeeze, then passed him and turned down the hallway out of sight.

The ninja rushed Lloyd.

"Oh my gosh!" Jay yelled a little too loudly. "She actually said yes!"

"Oh great, who am I supposed to ask?" Cole groaned.

"Cheer up, Cole." Kai thumped him in the back. "There's always someone for everyone."

"But Friday's two days from now!" Cole sighed despairingly. "I'll never find someone by then."

The ninja shook their heads and left, going there separate ways. Cole sighed and left to find a date.

* * *

Jay paced in front of Nya's bedroom door for the 50th time. _Come on Jay,_ Jay thought to himself, _you can do this. How much different is it than a group date?_

He timidly raised his hand to knock. He took a breath and hit the door three times.

Nya opened it. She was wearing a light blue kimono her hair pulled up in a high ponytail. She looked like she was glowing.

Jay stood dumbstruck.

Nya waved her hand in front of his face. "Uh Jay?"

He shook out of his trance. "W…what?"

"You knocked?" Nya smiled graciously.

Jay gulped his hands shaking. "Oh I was just… uh… coming to say how nice you look." He smiled tensely.

Nya raised her eyebrow. "Oh, ok. Well, thanks." She began to close the door.

Jay paused for a beat, and then stopped the door from closing. "Wait, Nya."

Nya opened it again. "Yeah?"

Jay closed his eyes. "I actually came here to ask you if… you wanted to go out."

Nya stood, shocked. "Oh, like another group date?"

"No, like, one on one." Jay's breath quickened.

"Like our first one?" Nya teased.

Jay laughed nervously. "Hopefully not."

Nya's shocked face turned into a small smile. "Sure, I'd love to. When?"

"Friday, 6, Chen's Noodle House," Jay said hastily.

Nya giggled. "Alright. Friday. See you then."

She closed the door softly. Jay crumpled on the floor, a smile on his face. It's a date.

* * *

Zane found P.I.X.A.L. outside doing some routine mechanic check on her Samurai X suit. Zane inhaled, then walked down the steps, a small bouquet of multicolored wild flowers he picked behind his back.

P.I.X.A.L. sensed his arrival and straightened, facing him.

"Good morning, Zane." She put the wrench she was holding down and grabbed his hand.

Zane smiled and didn't waste a moment, "P.I.X.A.L. you are vital to me." He pulled out the flowers. "Would you join me at Chen's Noodle House at 6 on Friday?"

P.I.X.A.L. gasped and took the flowers. "Is this what the humans call a…date?"

Zane nodded.

P.I.X.A.L. wrapped her arms around him. "Yes, Zane. I would be happy to meet you there."

Zane held her for a minute, and then turned to walk back up the stairs. P.I.X.A.L. stared, slightly dreamily, then went back to work.

* * *

Cole sighed as he walked down the sidewalk, passing couple after couple. _Why do I have to be the only one without a girl?_ He thought to himself despairingly.

Then, to his surprise and delight, he caught sight of her in a store window. Cole pressed himself up to the glass. She's the one.

* * *

Kai walked smugly up to Chen's Noodle house Friday, at 5:50, in his best suit. Zane was waiting for P.I.X.A.L. who insisted on driving herself. Everyone else was coming with their dates.

Zane glanced disapprovingly at Kai. "Where is Skylor?"

Kai ran a hand through his gelled hair. "I'm asking her right now."

Zane's eyes widened. "That is not how dates work, Kai."

Kai pushed passed him. "That's how this ones going."

He walked up to the line. Skylor was helping the people at the counter. Kai groaned impatiently.

He pushed past everyone and put his elbow on the table. "Hello, beautiful."

Skylor blinked in surprise. "Oh, hello Kai."

Kai flipped his hair and winked at Skylor. "I'm here to ask the prettiest girl in town out on a date."

Skylor raised an eyebrow. "And who would that be?"

Kai laughed. "You, of course."

Skylor gasped. "Oh, Kai, I've been waiting for you to say that!"

Kai faltered. "You have? I mean," he cleared his throat. "You on for tonight?"

Skylor blinked. "Oh, tonight? I'm sorry, I'm really busy with customers."

"There's no need to leave," Kai compromised, "we can have it right here, right now."

Skylor bit her lip. "Well… I guess I could have Aaron take over for a little bit—"

"Great!" Kai shouted. "Come on, I've got the table." He pulled her over to the table nearest the counter.

Meanwhile, Zane was still waiting for P.I.X.A.L. to arrive. His scanners picked up Jay's car pulling up to the Noodle House. Jay got out and tried to open the door for Nya, but he tripped and fell on his face. Nya, not seeing this, opened the door herself and walked up to the door.

"Hey Zane." She smiled. She was wearing a red dress; similar to the one she wore on their first date.

Jay groaned as he stood. His tuxedo was covered in dirty rainwater he had fallen in. Nya laughed and took his arm as they went in.

Zane waited a few more moments. He sighed.

Cole's earth vehicle came next. He screeched the car to a stop. Zane watched curiously. Who did Cole bring?

Cole reached into the car and pulled something out. He saw Zane and hid it behind his back.

Cole walked up to him. "Bet you thought I couldn't get a date?"

Zane scanned the car. "By the looks of things, you didn't."

Cole laughed. "Then look again." He whipped out from behind him a large, double decker chocolate cake. It had poorly frosted eyes and lips, with long eyelashes.

Zane feared the worst. "Is that for your date?"

"No silly." Cole smiled at the cake, "this _is _my date. Meet Cate(1)."

Zane couldn't believe his eyes. "Cole, that is not a woman. That is an inanimate object."

Cole gasped, covering where the cakes ears should have been. "Zane! She very sensitive about that sorta thing."

Zane shook his head and did not respond.

Cole happily entered the restaurant, the cake by his side.

Zane turned his attention back to the road. P.I.X.A.L. still hadn't arrived. Zane stared to fidget.

Then, from the sky, Lloyd arrived on his elemental dragon, Harumi holding on to him.

The dragon poofed as the two slid off. Lloyd linked arms with the princess as they walked up to the restaurant. Zane smiled knowingly at him.

Lloyd winked back confidently. He focused on the door. Out of the corner of his eye, Zane caught a strangely hostile glare from Harumi, directed at Lloyd. What was that?

Zane sighed again, pacing. Everyone else was here. Where was P.I.X.A.L.?

Finally, her car pulled up. She got out, wearing a beautiful blue dress. Zane smiled and met her in the middle.

"Sorry I'm so late." P.I.X.A.L. apologized, holding his hand. "Repairs took a lot longer than I thought it would, then—"

"Please, don't apologize." Zane looked her in the eyes. P.I.X.A.L. smiled nervously, glancing at the restaurant.

Zane frowned. "What's wrong?"

P.I.X.A.L. shook her head. "Nothing. Let's go."

Zane didn't move. "Is it the Noodle House?"

P.I.X.A.L. sighed. "I… didn't want to tell earlier. I… I don't like noodles."

Zane raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

P.I.X.A.L. nodded. "It's fine. I'm sure there's something else I'll like there."

Zane glanced hesitantly at the restaurant, then shook his head. "No. If you don't want to go here, we won't."

P.I.X.A.L. looked up at him. "Are you sure?"

Zane nodded. "Affirmative. We'll go wherever you want to."

She smiled gratefully. They walked down the street, arm in arm, snowflakes dancing around them.

* * *

Lloyd sat down at the booth, watching Harumi delicately sit down. She grimaced for a second, then went back to her sweet smile. Lloyd brushed it off, and smiled back. He felt sweat form. What was he supposed to say? What should he do?

Thankfully, Harumi spoke first.

"So, Lloyd," She spoke with delicately, "Tell me about yourself."

"Oh, uh," Lloyd calmed his rapid heartbeat. "Well, when I was young, all I wanted was to be like my father," he paused, "I released the serpentine, and was in control for a while…" Lloyd cringed. This first impression not going well.

Harumi listened intently. "Which led to the Great Devourer being released."

"Uh, yeah," Lloyd grabbed a dumpling from the conveyer belt, "But I had discovered I was the green ninja by then. I was there when my father finished him off."

Harumi frowned. "Yes… finished him off…"

Lloyd cleared his throat. "Well, enough about me. What about you?"

She shook her head, breaking her trance. "Oh, yes. Well, I lived in an apartment with my parents for a while in Ninjago city. They died when I was young."

Lloyd's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm so sorry," he looked down, "It's so hard losing your parents. What happened?"

She glanced up at him. "It was the Great Devourer." She glared for a moment, "you aren't so naive to think that no one got hurt that day?"

Lloyd was taken aback. "Rumi, I'm sorry, I—"

Harumi grabbed his hand. "No, Lloyd, I'm sorry. I…" She covered her eyes as tears fell from them. "Excuse me for a moment."

She ran to the bathroom. Lloyd reached after her. but did not follow. This couldn't be a worse first date.

* * *

Jay took small bites of his food. watching Nya eat hers. Obviously. he wasn't going to make the same mistake as their first date and lie about his achievements to impress her. But now he didn't know what to talk about! He kept quiet. not wanting to say something wrong. Jay shook his head. _Come on. Jay!_ He thought to himself. _you have to say something! Start with a classic Jay Bomb._

Jay cleared his throat. "Nya, you've got some appetite. What, do you have a worm?"

Nya stopped. "What?"

Jay instantly regretted opening his mouth. "Oh, uh, nothing."

Nya shrugged. "Ok." She kept eating.

Jay wiped the sweat off his brow. That was a close one.

Nya wiped her mouth with her napkin. "Oh, that was good." She stared at his barely touched plate.

Jay quickly started eating. He didn't realize how hungry he was. He shoved forkful after forkful into his mouth.

Nya bit her lip. "So, Jay…" She cleared her throat. He was still munching away like a cow. People around them stared.

"Jay!" Nya urged.

He finally put his fork down. "Uh, yeah?"

Nya gestured to the others staring. They turned around quickly.

Jay's face turned red. "Oh."

Nya grabbed a chocolate pudding and began eating it gracefully.

Jay sighed. What had he done?

* * *

Cole tapped his foot impatiently. He was sitting at the last table that got food from the conveyer belt, and he was regretting it. The people in front of him took literally everything that came by, which wasn't much in the first place!

Cole sighed. "I'm sorry you have to wait, Cate."

The cake didn't respond.

Cole smiled at her. "So, tell me about yourself."

Silence.

Cole bit his lip. "Ok, I'll go first. I grew up in a small town with my parents," he exhaled, "my mother died when I was a teenager."

A bit of frosting melted below one of the eyes.

"Oh, It's ok, Cate," Cole wiped it with his hand. "That's when I met Master Wu and began my training as a ninja."

He licked his finger. "Umm, your tears taste good." He stared at the cake hungrily, "You wouldn't mind if I took a slice, would you, Cate?"

* * *

Skylor played with her food as Kai bragged about who knows what.

"And then I swooped in, saved my sister, and Master Wu, and my father." He smirked, waiting for praise.

Skylor didn't move.

Kai finally noticed her discomfort. "Hey, you ok?"

She slowly lifted her head. "Uh, yeah, why do you ask?"

Kai ignored the sarcasm. "Well, in that case, I have a few more stories of my awesomeness."

Skylor groaned.

Kai sighed. "Well, maybe I've talked a little too much." He slouched, then leaned back in his chair slyly. "What about you? I mean, you as a person."

Skylor glared slightly. "Well, I was raised by my evil father. My mother died before I could remember her. Anything else?"

Kai sighed. "I mean, your interests."

Skylor rolled her eyes. "I'm interested in ending this conversation."

Kai's eyes widened. "What's wrong?"

Skylor gaped. "Are you serious? You've been talking for the past 30 minutes. About yourself."

Kai smirked. "I'm pretty cool, right?"

Skylor was done. "If you'll excuse me, I need to check in on my customers." She rushed out of the seat and back to her counter, leaving Kai in the dust.

* * *

AN: 1 _Cate not only is short for Katherine, but it is a word that means delicacy. This is a two parter._


	2. Part 2: Makeup

Part 2: Make Up

* * *

Harumi returned a few minutes later, her face almost dry. She sat down, but did not smile.

Lloyd breathed in, a speech ready. "Harumi, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you so much."

Harumi shook her head. "No, Lloyd, I shouldn't have exploded like that. I'm a princess. I should have had better control on my emotions."

"No, Rumi," Lloyd didn't hesitate as he took her hand, "you had every right to react like you did. You're perfect just the way you are. Don't change that."

Harumi's eyes shimmered as she received these words. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course." Lloyd smiled. She smiled back.

"So, how's a second chance looking?" Lloyd asked jokingly.

Harumi giggled. "We might want to wait a bit before another date. But," She got up and sat next to him, "I'm looking forward to next time." She cuddled up to him. Lloyd was shocked at first, but loosened and held her in his arms.

While his eyes were closed, Harumi shot him an evil glare. "Yes, I'm looking forward to next time."

"What'd you say?" Lloyd opened his eyes.

"Nothing," She replied innocently, and snuggled closer. He closed his eyes and smiled. Much better.

* * *

Jay fidgeted, not sure what to say, or if he should even should say anything at all. Nya was almost done with her pudding. She hadn't said a word.

Jay took a deep breath. "Nya, I hope you know I'm not such a pig normally."

Nya raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"I'm just so nervous." He didn't look her in the eye.

Nya looked on with sympathy. "Oh, it's ok, Jay. Hey." She gestured for him to come closer. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Jay leaned forward.

"I'm nervous too," Nya whispered.

Jay laughed nervously. "You'd think we'd have this down by now."

They laughed together. Jay smiled. _You can do this Jay. Just be yourself. You can do it._

* * *

Kai sighed, staring at the empty seat in front of him. What had he done?

Then, she was there, eating again. Kai jumped back.

She smirked. "Thought I was gone?"

"Well, yeah!" Kai slid back. "I didn't think you were coming back. After the way I treated you."

Skylor sighed. "Me neither. Honestly, that was the worst 30 minutes in my life."

Kai slumped. "Then, why'd you come back?"

Skylor smiled at him. "Everyone deserves a second chance. Trust me, I know."

Kai smiled genuinely. "Thank you, Skylor. I promise, this time, I'll listen to you."

She giggled. "Alright, I've got a story for you."

She began to tell her childhood story. Kai smiled dreamily. Thank goodness for second chances.

* * *

Zane held P.I.X.A.L. in his arms as they danced to the music, along with other couples. He spun her around, then brought her back to him.

She brought him back to their table. exhausted.

"So this is what a date is!" She smiled. exhilarated.

Zane chuckled. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes!" She answered enthusiastically. "but it is a lot better with you."

Zane took her hand across the table. He helped her up.

"It is about time we returned to the palace." Zane walked her out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Until next time." She walked down to her car, then drove off. Zane smiled to himself. First date labeled as a success. He was so glad he researched this subject before taking P.I.X.A.L. out; otherwise he would have had no clue what to do. He wondered how the other ninja faired.

* * *

The ninja met up the next day, most looking exhausted.

"That…was…the…hardest thing…I ever…had to do," Jay stumbled over his words.

"You're telling me!" Lloyd yelled, exasperated.

"I, for one, had an amazing date," Zane smiled to himself.

"Zane. what table were you at?" Kai asked, "I didn't see you."

Zane wasn't programmed to lie, but he wished he could. "We didn't eat there."

The group yelled in protest.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jay freaked out. "How come you got to go somewhere else, but the rest of us had to eat at Chen's?"

"I'm sorry," Zane admitted. "P.I.X.A.L. doesn't like noodles."

The group groaned, but let the subject be.

"So, Cole," Kai pressed, "how'd you're date go?"

Cole stood silent. At the mention of his date, he nearly burst into tears. "I ate her. I ate my date!"

"What?!" Jay gasped, astounded.

"His date was a cake," Zane explained.

"Oh," Jay relaxed.

Cole put his hands over his face. "No food was coming down the conveyer belt. I just took a slice, and before I knew it she was…"

"Hey, it's ok, Cole," Lloyd put his arm around his friend. "It's a cake. It's meant to be eaten."

Cole sighed. "I know. But she's all I had. Everyone else has someone… My only romance was with Nya, and you know how that ended," he lowered his head again, "Maybe I'm just not destined to be with anyone."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing," Zane pointed out. "Being single has its advantages."

"Yeah, you don't need a girl to make your life complete." Kai brushed off the idea. "You've got a great family right here."

The ninja came in for a group hug.

Cole smiled. "Thanks guys."

"Yeah, let's never do that again," Lloyd chuckled as they let Cole go.

"Who's idea was that again?" Jay glared pointedly at Kai.

"Hey, I'm sorry!" Kai put his hands up in surrender. "How was I supposed to know that was going to happen?"

"I believe that was a normal first date." Zane almost questioned.

"I'm not sure making your date cry—" Lloyd began.

"Or eating like an animal!" Jay yelled.

"Or making your date leave…" Kai thought back with a shudder.

"Or eating your date!" Cole yelled, slightly joking.

"—Is considered a 'normal date.'" Lloyd finished.

Zane shrugged. The ninja broke out into laughter.

"You know, all things considered," Jay reasoned, "it wasn't so bad."

"Yeah, it could have been worse," Kai agreed.

"Speak for yourself," Cole muttered.

The ninja walked down the halls, planning the perfect date for next time. The ninja had more chances to impress their dates. And when that day comes, they'll be ready.

* * *

THE END Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed! Please review kindly.


End file.
